Is There Really Ever Peace
by proud.to.be.a.twin98
Summary: Some family fluffiness that could possibly occur if the factions did come to peaceful agreements. One shot. Rated T because I suffer from rating paranoia.


No, I do not own Transformers. (cries discreetly in corner)

Please don't take this too seriously, I honestly wrote this at school when I was bored doing quadratics in Math. Had fun writing it and hope you have fun reading it!

* * *

"Are you alright, youngling?" Optimus looked up from where he was and saw Ultra Magnus sit next to Smokescreen. The mech frowned at the two then returned his attention to the data pad in front of him. Well, gave the appearance of such, an appearance he completely threw away when the others came piling into the rec room.

"What's wrong, Smokes?" Bumblebee asked worriedly undoubtedly having heard Magnus' question. Optimus could practically hear the young mech rolling his optics at his overprotective mate.

"Nothin, Bee. Just not feeling good this orn." Megatron came into the room next and sat on one side of Optimus, momentarily distracting him from the interesting scene.

"Hello, love." The silver mech whispered in his left audio receptor before giving a quick nuzzle to the side of his helm.

"Watch it Megs, I'm gonna get jealous in a klik." His other mate teased as he sat on the other side of the Prime and gave him the same treatment. Optimus squirmed between them, dipping his helm in a once rare show of shyness.

"Oh look Ratchet, his audials are spinning from embarrassment." Megatron mockingly exclaimed, softly, so only they could hear. Ratchet let out a chuckle.

"Indeed, whatever shall we do with the cute glitch?" Megatron gave a rumble of amusement. The twin smirks they wore made Optimus slightly nervous.

"Bumblebee I'm fine!" The three older mech's looked at each other in shock before focusing on the others. At some point Starscream and Soundwave had shown up as well. Primus, you'd have thought Wheeljack had announced he'd made a new kind of high grade with all the Cybertronians pouring in.

"Your moping!" Came the answering cry.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

~Primus their worse then Starscream and Knockout!~ Megatron exclaimed over their bond. Optimus felt Ratchet answer with amusement and agreement. He himself sent an image of a couple they knew well. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Megatron turned his helm and pressed it against Optimus's in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Optimus felt himself and the mechs beside him stiffen at the desperate tone they had never heard before. Smokescreen jumped up, pushed the two former Decepticons out of the way and rushed from the room.

"What's his problem?" Bulkhead asked bluntly as he walked into the room as well. Ratchet went to stand up but Optimus placed a servo on his leg. The medic looked at him, then nodded in understanding. He untangled Megatron from himself before going after the younger mech. He knew exactly where Smokescreen had gone.

Sure enough, about five cycles later he was on the top of their new base and slowly approaching the shaking form of the racer. He could hear soft keening from the mech and made sure to put extra weight in his steps to announce his presence. When he reached the edge, he carefully set himself down next to Smokescreen. He moved his arm up to wrap around the mech's shoulder plates and a few kliks later he leaned completely against his leader. The two just sat there, watching Cybertron's sun as it disappeared on the other side of the planet, it's two moons shining brightly off to the side.

"I'm scared, Carrier." Optimus barely heard the small confession. Smiling, he looked down at the now calmer mech.

"Scared of what, sweet spark?" He felt Smokescreen smile at the name. He didn't even call his two mates that, it was reserved specifically for his creation, always had been.

"I think I might be...well...I mean I did take a test but it could be wrong you never know with these things but I haven't gotten up the courage to tell Sire which is why it's a might and not a definite but I don't know if I'm ready with everything happening so fast this might be too much for us to handle. Not saying I would terminate it, ever, I just don't know if I actually want it or not. We weren't even trying for Primus sake! We're only newly bonded after all and-" Optimus finally cut the ramble by placing a servo over the mech's mouth and pulling back while trying to hide his shock and amazement at what his son was saying.

"Smokescreen, look at me please." He asked softly. The young mech complied and it almost broke Optimus' spark to see that level of worry and fear in his little one's optics.

"What precisely are you scared of?" He had heard it perfectly in amongst the rest of the babble but wanted to try and draw his son out a bit.

"I'm not ready for the responsibility." Optimus couldn't hold back a chuckle. He smiled reassuringly at the hurt look on those innocent faceplates.

"Your Sire has always said that mech's and femme's who can admit as much can take it as a sign they ARE ready for the responsibility. It takes maturity, humility, and wisdom to admit such a thing about yourself." Smokescreen smiled up at his Carrier with coolant glistening in his optics and with such a thankful expression Optimus felt like crying himself. He brought his free servo up and brushed away the coolant on the young mech's face plates.

"And," He added, "If it's any consolation, I am carrying myself at the moment." Smokescreen's helm shot up so quickly he should've gotten metal burn.

"Really?" He asked in pure awe. Optimus nodded his helm and chuckled slightly.

"And I believe I'm almost as anxious as you." To his surprise Smokescreen slapped him slightly on the arm with a pout.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Again Optimus chuckled.

"Well yes, that was the point. But I'm being serious. You know I wouldn't be untruthful about such things." Smokescreen nodded in agreement but still had a confused expression on his faceplates.

"I'm an old mech, Smokescreen. I am almost to the point where I will be unable to have any more sparklings. I, just like you, am newly bonded. And if it turns out to be a femme, Primus help us all!" Smokescreen now chuckled along with him.

"Protective mechs 1 and 2 would be wrapped around her little digit within kliks of her having emerged. And you don't have one feminine quality between the three of ya." He answered smirking. His expression then softened to another, deeper emotion. Gratitude.

"Thank you Carrier." He said simply before snuggling completely up against Optimusa once more. Optimus wrapped both arms around his creation, discreetly activating his gravity magnets on his legs so they wouldn't fall off the edge. Smokescreen pulled back after a few kliks and looked up at his Mother with a mischevious glint in his optics.

"You haven't told them yet either have you?"

* * *

I may expand this idea, may not. For the time being I will leave as it is and allow imaginations to fill in the blanks.


End file.
